mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai characters
The manga series features an extensive cast of characters by Tamiki Wakaki. The series is set in a fictional town in modern day Japan, where the protagonist Keima Katsuragi accidentally got caught up in the struggles between the Demons of Hell and the evil spirits that escaped to Keima's hometown. He is now forced to capture every single escaped spirit that has hidden themselves inside the heart of the girls in his town by making them fall in love with him. The characters in the series are diverse and each have their own unique personality. This is especially shown in the girls that are possessed by the spirits, where each and one of them have their own particular characteristics and hobbies. Main characters ; : :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 6 June, 11:29:35 (HH:MM:SS) :*Class: 2-B :*Height: 174cm :*Weight: 53kg :Keima Katsuragi, the protagonist of the story, is a 17-year-old high school student attending Maijima High School Academy. At an early age, he acquired an obsessive interest in video games; now he is known as " " in the gaming world for his legendary skills in "capturing" any girls in dating sims. But ironically, he is called ''otamegane (a derogatory portmanteau of the two words otaku and megane-"glasses") by almost everyone in his school due to his extreme devotion to videogames. Despite himself saying he likes girls, it's the perfectly theoretical and beautiful girls of the game world that he prefers, not the girls in reality. :At the start of the series, Keima becomes a collaborator for catching runaway spirits when he replies to an instigative e-mail to his mail address in his PFP (otoshi-god@zumcities.co.jp) requesting his help to "capture" girls without knowing it was a contract from Hell, to which Elsee appeared and asked for his aid to "capture" girs in real-life. For each individual of the "Capture Targets"—a girl with the runaway spirit in her—Keima utilizes his analytical skills and experiences from dating sims to "capture" them. When he has figured out the final push needed to "capture" a girl (in both reality and games), he says the catchphrase "I can already see the ending". Whenever he isn't capturing runaway spirits, he is almost always seen playing video games on his PFP (a parody of Sony's PSP), which might explain his weak physique. Also, despite the fact he even plays video games in class, he is still at the top of class in every subject. During a scolding of a teacher for his gaming habits, Keima reasoned that all would be fine as long as he aced all his exams; he then proceeded to do so, demonstrating a great academic ability. It is shown that Keima's analytical skills he utilises to "capture" girls is also applied by him in his studies, proven true when he flawlessly predicted the questions on the upcoming English test based on the teacher's personality and the examination extent. As the story progresses, his perspective of the "real world" girls becomes different. Nevertheless, he remains faithful to his "2D girls", in particular, a girl named "Yokkyun" who seems to be drawn in a parody style of famed visual novel Kanon.The World God Only Knows manga; Chapter 60, Page 10. Recently he was 'recruited' by Diana to help find the Jupiter Sisters who might reside within the girls he has encountered. In order to find the goddess(s) more quickly he plans to make his move during the upcoming school festival. :During the course of the story, Keima is sometimes portraying characters from other comic series. Some of them are Snoopy and Pikachu. :And a small gag came to him when Yui and Keima switched bodies. In which he got addicted to playing Otome games (lit. Maiden games), games meant for girls in which you capture guys, rather than his usual games of capturing girls. :His first name is derived from the term "gamer".2010, November 24-Tamiki Wakaki's blog ; 2008, June 26-Tamiki Wakaki's blog : :*Job: Private Household Demon :*Age: 300 :*Birthday: 14 March :*Class: 2-B :*Bloodtype: ? (O-type character) :*Height: 159cm (with bun) :*Weight: 44kg :*BWH: 83-58-84 :Primarily known as , Elsea is a demon who was assigned to capture evil spirits that have escaped from hell. Her feather cloth (the floating scarf she is always seen with) can change the appearance of an object, create disguises to aid the mission or it can hide people in plain sight. She is left-handed and is rarely seen without her broom, as it was from her original role as a cleaner for hell. To stay close to Keima, she tells Mari, Keima's mother, that she is an illegitimate child of Keima's father, and ends up living in the Katsuragi household as well as attending the same class in school. There have been indications that she may have feelings for Keima. Elsea is often made fun of by the other demons because of the poor grades she had in the demon academy. However, after partnering with Keima, they were able to capture 9 escaped spirits within half a year's time, which earned her the Section Chief's Award. As of now, Elsea and Keima have captures 14 escaped spirits. :Elsee is also a member of Chihiro's band. Responsible for the bass (Jazz bass left-hand version). She also has developed an interest in fire trucks. ; 2008, November 4-Tamiki Wakaki's blog The World God Only Knows manga; Volume 4, Omake2010, June 3-Tamiki Wakaki's twitter :*Job: Domestic Genius :*Age: 300 :*Birthday: 24 April :*Bloodtype: ? (A-type character) :*Height: 162cm :*Weight: 46kg :*BWH: 80-56-83 :Haqua is a fellow demon and friend of Elsee. She is an outstanding honor student and was promoted to District Chief for District 32 in Nagumo city. However, she failed to capture any spirits in the human world. After hearing about how many Elsee had captured, the space in her heart widened and allowed a powerful spirit to take over. Elsee calms Haqua down, and the two defeat the spirit. Assisted by Keima in her investigation for escaped spirits, Haqua has also taken a liking to Keima. Chapter 47 shows that Haqua also has a partner, an older woman named Yukie that believes Keima is Haqua's boyfriend. :Only 5 spirits are known of that Haqua have captured. ; 2009, August 18-Tamiki Wakaki's blog The World God Only Knows manga; Volume 7, Omake :*Job: One-way Childhood Friend :*School: Misato Hisagi High School :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 3 January :*Class: N/A :*Bloodtype: A :*Height: 157cm :*Weight: 47kg :*BWH: 84-57-84 :A shy and reticent childhood friend of Keima, who was a former next-door neighbor and classmate until the Katsuragi household relocated seven years ago. Ten years later, when she and her mother visits Keima's house over the summer vacation, Tenri is exactly the same as before: the reserved nature and hairstyle, and the bubble wrap in her hands. However, when she is reintroduced to Keima, they both claim to have no particular recollection of each other; and Keima denies her as a childhood neighbor because Ayukawa's house was diagonal—not contiguous—to Katsuragi's house. :At first, it is believed Tenri possesses a runaway spirit within her, who manifests as a much more confident, strong, stoic version of herself with eyes visible. She is able to switch with the other personality at any time, or communicate with her in her head, and vice-versa. The other personality, if not in possession of the shared body at the time, can communicate to other people including Tenri through her reflection via a reflective surface. The personality reveals to Keima that her existence is not a 'Weiss' (what runaway spirits used to be called), but those that were actually responsible for ending the Old Hell, and sealing away all the runaway spirits. The entity, named Diana, merged with Tenri during a school trip, when Tenri and Keima were trapped in an underground cave and surrounded by many runaway spirits, enabling the two to escape. It was during this time when Tenri started her attraction towards Keima due to his calm and collected personality. :After tricking Nora and her partner with help from Keima with an acted kiss to bring out a runaway spirit (which Diana had already captured), Diana promises they will meet again some day, which is actually a short while later when Tenri introduces herself again to Keima and his family as their new neighbor, now actually next door to them this time. Despite Diana's attempts to bring Keima and Tenri closer together, (even going so far as to claim that Keima belongs to Tenri), she lacks the courage to approach Keima romantically, saying that she is happy just to be near him again. :Modeled from Diana Barry, a character in Anne of Green Gables.2010, August 13-Elsee bot twitter :Her name comes from . ; :A Goddess that resides in Tenri, she exhibits characteristics of a tsundere and pure maiden; whenever she is in possession of Tenri's body, her eye shape changes and there is a halo above her head (starting from chapter 84). She and her sisters — so called the "Sisters of Jupiter" — sacrificed themselves to seal the Old Hell. As a "being from the heaven" she requires the power of love to grow, for it is the source of their energy. To obtain more power, Diana asks Keima to marry Tenri. Recently she has enlisted Keima's help in finding her sisters, which she believes are potentially residing inside the girls that Keima has encountered. Runaway Spirit Squad ; 2009, July 28-Tamiki Wakaki's blog :*Job: Hindrance Witch Senior :*Age: 310+ :*Birthday: 27 August :*Bloodtype: A :*Height: 167cm :*Weight: 56kg :*BWH: 92-59-90 :Nora is a senior demon from the era of Old Hell, who was in the Runaway Spirit Squad before the Great Spirit Escape ten years ago. As an older model, her body is more buxom than those of newer demons, such as Elsee and Haqua, who are flat-chested. She is arrogant and disdainful; however, her skills are exceptional above others, she has the ability to look through other people's heart and great physical strengths as well. She became the recipient of the Great Demon Medal—after Elsee—for capturing seven spirits in half-term. Nora is partnered with a young man named Ryou who apparently shows very little promise in ability to draw out runaway spirits. Therefore, Nora usually is the one to lead the drawing out of the spirit, when it is regarded for the partner to lead. Later becomes District Chief for District 30-2. :Nora's methods of drawing out runaway spirits leans on the side of lethality. This includes attempting to kill Keima so Tenri's gap in her heart would be filled, regardless of like or dislike towards him. Just to get the run away spirit out, Nora wouldn't care if another devil would be killed in the process. ; 2009, August 11-Tamiki Wakaki's blog :*Job: Useless Doggy Partner :*Age: 18 :*Gender: Male :*Birthday: 03 August :*Bloodtype: B :*Height: 176 cm :*Weight: 61 kg :Nora's partner. A third-year in another private high school. He is also perceived to be quite a good-looking young man who always carries a rose with him. Though he seems to be sophisticated, he actually hides a small sheet of paper inside his roses, on which a small speech for him to recite is written. He delivers them in a princely manner, very much unlike Keima, who memorizes his speeches by heart and delivers it naturally. ; The World God Only Knows manga; Volume 6, Omake :*Job: Gokult Partner :*Age: 54 :*Gender: Female :*Birthday: 7 September :Yukie is a 54 year old saleswoman and is still currently single. However, she is also Haqua's human partner in capturing escaped spirits. Yukie loves to practice Tai Chi Chuan in her spare time and she always likes to offer stuff to others. She spends her day walking to nearby towns, delivering and selling the drink Gokult to other people. Yukie is seen as useless by her partner Haqua because even though they managed to discover 15 escaped spirits, Yukie could not get a single one of them to come out even when she visited them daily. However that was proved to be wrong later on as Yukie was able to capture 4 spirits in one week. Capture targets ; 2008, April 10-Tamiki Wakaki's blog The World God Only Knows manga; Volume 1, Omake : :*Job: Track-and-field Club Girl :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 2 May :*Class: 2-B :*Bloodtype: O :*Height: 158 cm :*Weight: 50 kg :*BWH: 84-60-85 :The first capture target in Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai. An athletic, cheery girl in Keima's homeroom at school; Ayumi is a member of the school's track-and-field team. She is an exceptional runner and was chosen as the representative for the upcoming tournament. As a result however she was pressured by jealous third-year runners, causing her to fake an injury in order to back out of the tournament. Keima, who was able to see through the deception, consoled and encouraged her not to give up which led to capturing the escaped spirit. Ayumi and Keima are often paired up for cleaning duty together. In an omake from Chapter 14,The World God Only Knows manga; Chapter 14, Page 19 and much more obviously in the whole of Chapter 30, she has become more eager to be around and take care of him. She even starts calling Keima Katsuragi instead of Otamegane for this reason; it could also be because she can't say it, shown in Ayumi's 4-box comic strip. In Chapter 107, even though Keima and Chihiro did not ask for help in the Sports Festival, Ayumi eagerly assists Keima during practice. She is also a member of Chihiro's band. Responsible for the guitar (SG). :The cause of Ayumi's crevice in the heart was the pressure of the third year runners, which caused guilt in her. :Her name comes from . ; 2008, April 25-Tamiki Wakaki's blog : :*Job: Ex-celebrity :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 2 January :*Class: 2-A :*Bloodtype: A :*Height: 149 cm :*Weight: 38 kg :*BWH: 74-54-77 :An elitist daughter of Aoyama Central Industry's president. She is imperious and disdainful, being from a wealthy family; however, not known to the public, she is no longer rich—a secret which Keima discovers after stalking her to a shabby apartment. Despite her financial situation Mio continues to think of herself as a rich woman and is unable to let go of her late fathers memory. In order to get closer to her Keima took on the role of her chauffeur and driving her to school in various rickshaws. He then confronts her at an evening party, convincing her to accept the past and move on. Keima encounter Mio several chapters later, while occupying Yui's body, working for a grocery store. Keima then learns that instead of him meeting her at the party, she remembers her old chauffeur Morita. :The cause of Mio's crevice in the heart was her stubborn belief in her father, not being able to let him go. :The prototype version of Mio appeared in Tamiki Wakaki's one-shot "Koishite!? Kami-sama!!", with her surname being "Tsumagawa". :Her name comes from . ; As changed in the tankōbon. Kanon's original last name in the magazine was 2008, June 20-Tamiki Wakaki's blog The World God Only Knows manga; Volume 2, Omake : :*Job: Roller Coaster Idol :*Age: 16 :*Birthday: 3 March :*Class: 2-B :*Bloodtype: AB :*Height: 161 cm :*Weight: 45 kg :*BWH: 86-58-85 :The most popular "traditional idol" for her quaint style, beauty and singing talents. She is also in Keima's homeroom but had not been attending frequently because of her idol occupation. Kanon hopes that her song would "resound in everyone's hearts." She is constantly anxious and dependent about the acknowledgment of her existence by others. When she feels ignored the spirit possessing her causes her body to appear transparent to others. Her lack of confidence is so great that when Keima first met her and didn't recognize her she buzzed him with a pair of stun guns that she carries. On the night of her premiere performance as an idol she was overcome with stage fright, (becoming nearly invisible) until Keima encouraged her to believe in herself, filling the gap in her heart. During the performance afterwards Kanon began to glow so brightly that it was hard to see her. Keima commented on this, saying that she was no longer and 'idol' but a 'star'. In Kanon's 4-box comic strips, it shows that there are leftover feelings for Keima; it's shown that she trips when saying 'kiss', and when she sees something or someone related to Keima's name (Exa: the wig is called a katsura in japanese). :She debuted as side member of a trio unit "Citron", became center after took off her glasses and started solo after she cut her hair. She does not use the glasses when she performs as an idol, but wears it in school and private. Raises a turtle named Kintarou as a pet. :She reappears in Chapter 54 and 55 for the term examination, and seems to show signs of possibly remembering Keima. :The cause of Kanon's crevice in the heart was her doubt of her existance as an idol. :Her name comes from . ; 2008, July 17-Tamiki Wakaki's blog : :*Job: Eloquent Library Committee Member :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 26 December :*Class: 2-C :*Bloodtype: B :*Height: 157 cm :*Weight: 41 kg :*BWH: 78-54-80 :A reticent girl who loves to read books. She is a member of the Library Committee, which acts as the governing body and librarian for the school library. Her official position is a secretary. She has always wanted to talk to others but finds that she cannot articulate as fast as her thought process, as a result by the time she has formulated a response to something, the conversation has already moved on. From the beginning, Keima immediately catches her attention and anger by saying that physical books are no longer necessary in a digital era. As Keima continues to vandalize the books in the library, she becomes more conversational each time. Near the end of her story arc, she learns that three thousand books are to be disposed of to accommodate an audio-visual booth. Protesting, she locks down the building and barricades herself in the library. After Keima literally descends into the library and gives her "courage", she finally overcomes her silence. :She starts to write a story based on her faint memories during Keima's capture, though the parts including Keima are erased. :The cause of Shiori's crevice in the heart was her will to speak out her mind, when she had doubts of a good reply. :Her name comes from . ; 2008, September 13-Tamiki Wakaki's blog The World God Only Knows manga; Volume 3, Omake :*Job: Fancy Kempoka :*Age: 18 :*Birthday: 10 April :*Class: 3-A :*Bloodtype: A :*Height: 175 cm :*Weight: 55 kg :*BWH: 89-57-90 :A tomboyish third-year student and captain of the Girl's Karate Club at Keima's high school. Ever since her childhood, she has repressed her feminine conscious and subjected herself to be masculine for the sake of inheriting her father's dojo. She is the successor of the ,The World God Only Knows manga; Chapter 19, Page 2 and she despises weak things; however, she is secretly attracted to them. This incongruity becomes apparent later on when she literally separates into two people — her current masculine self and her feminine self — due to the power of the runaway spirit inside her. Keima, understanding the required circumstances to draw out Kusunoki's other half, suggests her to do something extremely weak — which results in a date with Keima. At end of the date, Keima was able to split the two personalities of Kusunoki. The two Kusunokis fight to see who is truly stronger, but Keima interupts, asking if the two had a fun time during the date. The masculine Kusunoki denies, but the feminine Kusunoki agrees with Keima. The two agree to merge, but before they fully merge, the feminine Kusunoki takes control and gives Keima a kiss as a memory for the date. After that, the two Kusunokis merge as one, and she becomes more open to "weak" things. Because of a power shortage in Hell Kusunoki's memory erasure is not perfect and she only 'remembers' Keima up to the point that he 'ran away' from the karate club. Kusunoki reappears in chapter 90 when Keima's pursuit of her elder sister Hinoki brings him to the Kasuga househould's dojo. It is revealed that as children both sisters were very close with Hinoki being the object of Kusunoki's admiration. However a disagreement between Hinoki and their father resulted in her leaving that dojo, and as a result Kusunoki out of desperation threw herself into learning the martial arts in order to fill in the gap caused by her sister's departure, resulting in how she is now. At first she is unable to see her sister when she grows in size, until near the end of the arc. Keima enlists her help in order to eject the spirit from Hinoki and enters her sisters heart with Keima. After a furious battle with the spirit possessing Hinoki, Kusunoki finally gets through to her by expressing their bond as sisters and the spirit is expelled. :Her name comes from . :The cause of Kusunoki's crevice in the heart was her stretched belief of being 'masculine or 'feminine'. ; 2008, December 8-Tamiki Wakaki's blog :*Job: Normal Person :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 3 December :*Class: 2-B :*Bloodtype: O :*Height: 158 cm :*Weight: 50 kg :*BWH: 82-61-85 :A classmate and close friend of Takahara Ayumi. Chihiro is an average girl who has no redeeming features whatsoever: she's not pretty, her grades are so-so, and she doesn't have an after-school activity—except for going home. She is described as a "reality girl among reality" by Keima's visual novel argot, meaning she is void of defining characteristics. Keima therefore refuses at the greatest that he does not want to 'capture' her. She has a habit of confessing to handsome, attractive boys without any serious consideration, which yields no success; all because she feels "luminous" as those she is in pursuit of, for that moment. When Keima is tricked into cleaning duty with Chihiro, she demands him to help her latest confession to succeed. Keima reliezes then that a gap does not need to be filled by his love but can be filled by another person' love. He agrees to help Chihiro in her confession. During this period however her feelings begin to shift towards Keima due to their similarities (they both share a sense of disappointment in the real world). After an argument between the two Chihiro ran off and Keima realized that Chihiro did have one defining parameter and vowed to capture the spirit himself, which he does by convincing Chihiro that as long as she truly wants it, nothing can stop her from no longer being generic. Aftrwards, like Ayumi, Chihiro's attitude towards Keima improves somewhat, becoming one of his 'friends'. :Chihiro is the founder of "2B Pencils", an all-female band composed of girls from Class B of Mai-High; its members besides herself are Ayumi Takahara, Elsea, Miyako Terada and Yui Goidou. Responsible for the guitar and vocals (Mustang). :The cause of Chihiro's crevice in the heart was her disbelief of having a straight-forward path in life that will spark her interests. :Her name comes from . ; 2009, February 24-Tamiki Wakaki's blog The World God Only Knows manga; Volume 5, Omake :*Job: Ultra Positive Student Teacher :*Age: 21 :*Birthday: 18 July :*Class: 2-B (Student Teacher) :*Bloodtype: O :*Height: 162 cm :*Weight: 49 kg :*BWH: 88-59-85 :A university student, she is a graduate and Nikaido's junior from Maijima High School Academy. Now she's back as a student teacher for Keima's class, passionate to help the students. She admires the pro wrestler Jumbo Tsuruma, and is revealed to be quite innocent and naive. On her first day of teaching, Nagase notice that Keima is distant and isolated from the rest of the class and, due to her strong beliefs and ideals, decides to take action and help him. She thinks that Keima is only playing games to "escape the real world". When she tells Keima this, he gets angry with her and says that she just doesn't understand. Keima does not want to interact with this particular target because he believes that the teacher route is a difficult one, and thus resolves to stay away from her. Nagase, on the other hand, is going out of her way to get closer to Keima. Keima, in an attempt to rid her of the escaped spirit, does his best to try and get her angry by playing more and more games in class. But all this does is get her more concerned about him, which infuriates him. Eventually, however, he finds that whenever Nagase is troubled, he actually cares. So to get closer to her and find out more about her, he ends up asking Nikaido for help, who actually has no intention of helping him with this but instead makes him do all sorts of tiring jobs such as marking test papers. From Nikaido Keima learns that when she and Jun were on their high school basketball team the latters passionate desire to aim for the championship caused the other team members to reject because they felt she was just forcing her ideals onto them. After Nagase's over-zealousness leads to a disagreement with the students Keima confronts her and tells her to continue to follow her beliefs. Right afterwards the class (stirred up by Keima's calculated insults and support from Elsee, Ayumi and Chihiro) reconciles with Nagase. Before leaving she tells Keima that she will become a better teacher, and make him give up video games, she then initiates the kiss that expels the escaped spirit. :The cause of Jun's crevice in the heart was her doubt of having her ideals come true. :Her name comes from . ; 2009, March 31-Tamiki Wakaki's blog :*Job: Over-aesthetic Astronomy Club Member :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 22 July :*Class: 2-A :*Bloodtype: A :*Height: 142 cm :*Weight: 35 kg :*BWH: 69-51-70 :The president and the only member of the Astronomy Club; as such, Tsukiyo is frequently on the school rooftop in her private observatory, especially to watch the moon. She lives an idealistic life, focused only on "beautiful" things. She does not like to display emotions, as it is considered ugly and not "beautiful". It is suggested that an argument between her parents is the cause of her dislike. Her doll, Luna, is the only one she holds dear. Tsukiyo yearns living on the moon with Luna, a metaphor for her desire to escape reality. Then one night, while watching the moon, she shrinks to Luna's size. Keima, with the help of Elsee, assists Tsukiyo with her situation. When Tsukiyo begins to grow comfortable with her new situation Keima, in an attempt to speed up the capturing process, has Elsea make everything look bigger in order to frighten Tsukiyo by making her think she has become smaller. However Tsukiyo later discovers the ruse and escapes to the roof. Keima tries to convince her that it is possible to be happy with other people, but Tsukiyo suddenly falls from the roof. Keima manages to catch her and the two kiss as they fall to earth, both are saved by Elsea's feather cloth. In the aftermath she is still seen on the roof with her doll and telescope but without the carpet that acted as a border between her own world and 'reality'. Her chapter ends with her looking at Keima through her telescope, blushing. :The cause of Tsukiyo's crevice in the heart was her disbelief of existing in reality which she detest of its emotions. :Note Tsukiyo's birthday is a reference to the solar eclipse of July 22, 2009. :Her name comes from . ; 2009, June 2-Tamiki Wakaki's blog :*Job: Anti-cuticle Swimming Club Member :*Age: 15 :*Birthday: 20 February :*Class: 3-C (Junior high school) :*Bloodtype: B :*Height: 151 cm :*Weight: 41 kg :*BWH: 78-56-80 :A youthful, naive middle school girl that does not seem to know what she wants to do. She is often seen alone and lost in her own pool of thoughts about the things in life. During her mornings, she tries to fix her messy hair, but because of the chlorine it doesn't straighten. Minami loves swimming and she is in the school's Swimming Club. However, she was only able to get picked as a third substitute for the school team. When she thought about giving up the sport, like what her friends were doing, Minami was startled to see droplets of tears from her eyes. Late after school, she comes across Keima swimming in the school pool, though he was realy being pulled by Elsea's feather cloth. She becomes captivated by him, describing Keima as "shining in the night sky"."The World God Only Knows manga; Chapter 50, Page 18 Later she learns of Keima's reputation as a weirdo and, as Keima predicts, is unable to reconcile the two differing impressions her mind and uses her imagination to make the connection between the 'high school weirdo' and the 'fast-swimming senpai'. She constantly runs into him on the train she rides home, and the very first time this happened, she thought that she wasn't quite ready to see him again so soon, especially since she is confused about the mixed feelings she has whenever she thinks about him. Occasionally, she also stays outside Keima's classroom when she has nothing to do and sneaks him a few admiring glances. Until one day, Keima asks her, on the train, why she's been following him around over the past few days. She says nothing and blushes. Keima suggests that perhaps she is just bored. He then says that since she's so bored, she should just come to the Tanabata Festival with him. And as soon as she gets home, she falls over because her legs are still shaking. This is when she finally realizes that she is in love with her 'fast-swimming senpai'. The plan capitulates when Keima and Minami go to the Tanabata Festival together. When the festival ends, Minami is shown crying. When she saw that Keima was no longer with her, she wonders where he had gone and sees him leaving the festival. She doesn't want Keima to leave her, but Keima says that she is just going to forget about him anyway. This suggests that Keima has developed an attachment to this particular target, which is also slightly supported by the fact that when Minami sees her friends a bit earlier on, she grabs his hand and he doesn't let go, try as she might to shake his hand away from hers (although, these subtle acts might just be ploys to get the "event" to progress further). Keima comforts Minami, teaching her that moving on and accepting the past is a part of growing up, which leads to her capture after they share a kiss initiated by Keima himself. Afterwards, Minami decides to continue swimming and even has a more mature attitude. She is last seen holding one of the water yo-yos that she won at the festival (she gave the other to Keima), but doesn't show a recollection to why she has it. :The cause of Minami's crevice in the heart was her regrets she held onto. :Her name comes from . ; The World God Only Knows manga; Volume 8, Omake :*Job: Granny :*Birthday: 21 June :An elderly women living in the countryside with her granddaughter Airi, whom Keima encounters while visiting his grandparents. The escaped spirit within her causes a ghost-like apparition of her childlike self to appear at night which is initially mistaken to be Airi because of their similarity in appearance. While Keima meets Reiko in the graveyard, Elsee convinces the runaway spirit to leave because it is impossible to resurrect (Reiko now being to old to give birth). In the graveyard, Keima learns that the cause of the gap in Reiko's heart. Her family and most of her friends are old, have left, or passed away, so she felt lonely. However Reiko's apparition, (now assuming her teenage appearance) tells Keima that at least she was able to live out a happy life and departs. According to Keima in the aftermath, the spirit is gone but the gap remains, Reiko has simply accepted the gap and moved on. :The cause of Reiko's crevice in the heart was her loneliness. :Her name comes from . ; 2009, October 27-Tamiki Wakaki's blog :*Job: Battle Ramen Girl :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 19 May :*Bloodtype: O :*Height: 157 cm :*Weight: 49 kg :*BWH: 87-58-87 :An ambitious daughter and cheongsam-wearing shopgirl of her father's Chinese restaurant, "Uemoto-ya". Keima first meets her while Sumire is going to every ramen store to taste their ramen. She is the only employee of the "Uemoto-ya" and she wants to take over the store by surpassing her father's ramen. The apparent thorny relationship they have is fueled by the father's steadfast disapproval of his daughter's presence in the restaurant and Sumire's constant reluctance to accept her father's denial. In order to prove herself she tries to invent a new kind of 'sweet ramen', using Keima (who dislikes sweet things) as her test subject, but to no avail. Unknown to each other, they both want the best for the other: Sumire wants to be a strength for her father and his store, and the father wants his daughter to have a better life. After Sumire expresses her wish to inherit the shop despite the lack of benefits a better life would bring her, her father passes the store over to her and Keima manages to expel the spirit inside. Afterwards the store, renamed "Sumire-ya", and Sumire's sweet ramen invention, has become very popular. :The cheongsam she wears is from her mother, whom ran away due to "various events". :The cause of Sumire's crevice in the heart was her disappointment of trying to please her father, so she can inherit the restaurant. :Her name comes from . ; 2009, December 20-Tamiki Wakaki's blog The World God Only Knows manga; Volume 9, Omake :*School: Misato Hisagi High School :*Job: Never Surrender Slender Girl :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 6 February :*Bloodtype: B :*Height: 153 cm :*Weight: 40 kg :*BWH: 77-56-79 :A sharp-tempered schoolgirl who recently came back to Japan from overseas. Talks in Kansai dialect. Quarter French from her mother's line grandfather. She is an expert in Japanese chess and is in search for "that person" who can rival her. It is later revealed to be no other than Tenri (actually Diana), who have won a match against Nanaka. She says, after being defeated, she felt a pierced gap inside her heart ever since. In order to capture her Keima devises a three-step plan: first Keima beats Nanaka, second Diana beats Keima, Keima losing on purpose, bringing the two losers together, third Nanaka battles Diana again. The plan runs true to form, despite some difficulties when Diana discovers the truth about Keima's 'method' of expelling runaway spirits. In the final stage, with Keima supporting her, Nanaka pulls off a surprise victory over Diana, which throws Diana off. Afterward Nanaka claims that she had a 'third knight' on her side (Keima's first name can be translated as knight) and the gap in her heart is filled. :The cause of Nanaka's crevice in the heart was her uneasiness caused by Tenri/Diana defeating her. :Her name comes from . ; 2010, March 09-Tamiki Wakaki's blog :*Job: Drum girl :*Age: 16 :*Birthday: 10 October :*Bloodtype: AB :*Height: 160 cm :*Weight: 50 kg :*BWH: 85-59-87 :A sophisticated daughter of one of the richest family in the area. Loves music especially the drums. She stopped playing the drums because her mother called it useless and since she doesn't have the power to say no to others she had to stop. She Gained a gap in her heart because she wanted to continue playing the drums. Exchanged her body with Keima because of the Weiss. At first she wanted to go back to her family but got used to being a guy, even joining Chihiro's band. Keima, using the knowledge gained from his sudden addiction to otome-games, manages to successfully capture Yui in his body. When it is expelled, the escaped spirit, instead of the usual 'ghost-like' form, has taken a physical shape (resembling a giant spider with Yui's upper body protruding from its head). Identified as a 'Soul Level 4' it manages to destroy Elsee's capturing bin and escapes only to be captured in a heavy duty bin by a mysterious shadowy figure. Afterwards it is confirmed that Yui does not remember Keima, however she has become more independent from her parents, even continuing to wear boy's clothing. She is now a member of Chihiro's band as a drummer. :The cause of Yui's crevice in the heart was her sadness caused by her limit of freedom. :Her name comes from ; :She is Kusunoki Kasuga's older sister who has been away from home for five years. Like Kusunoki, in her first appearance she saves Keima from some delinquents but ends up beating on him anyway. Keima joins the Kasuga dojo in order to stay close and acts the role of the accidental pervert, but later becomes more of a subservient accomplice. Keima later questions Hinoki that if, (as she claims) she is better than her younger sister at practically everything, why is Kusunoki the head of the family. Hinkoi claims that here dream is much bigger then that, and as she says so, the spirit inside causes her body to grow giant for a few seconds before instantly returning normal. Keima seems to be the only one to notice when she turns gigantic, even her sister didn't notice when the giant Hinoki grew larger enough to be seen on a mountain from Keima's school. It is revealed that how big Hinoki becomes is determined by the strength of her desires, the more she wants something the bigger she becomes. Years ago she had an argument with her father over inheriting the dojo, Hinoki refused to devote her life to the martial arts and left. In a recent chapter, her desire to be successful in her jobs was the result of Kusunoki's high expectations of her sister and that the gap in Hinoki's heart formed as a result of the stress and pressure that she felt in order to fulfill those expectations, which Keima realizes quickly enough. A stranger, for unknown reasons, disguised as Kusunoki fools Hinoki into thinking that her sister wants her dead by saying so. As a result of this shock Hinoki suddenly becomes visible to everyone in the city. The stranger is most likely from the Runaway Spirit Squad herself (a girl). Finding no other way to capture her Elsee forces Keima and Kusunoki to be swallowed and battle the spirit directly. Eventually, the spirit (which resembles a giant multi-armed monster with a birds head) is defeated by Kusunoki beating it separating her sister and the spirit that is caught by all of Squad girls. :The cause of Hinoko's crevice of the heart was her doubt of being a good older sister for Kusunoki. :Her name comes from Japanese cypress. The first heroine whose name is not derived from Kintetsu railway station.2010, March 16-Tamiki Wakaki's blog Minor characters ; :Dokurou Skull is hell's branch chief of "counter measures". He assigned Elsee to capture spirits in the human world and sent Keima Katsuragi the contract letter. He may be the only person from hell who doesn't make fun of Elsea. ; 2008, April 17-Tamiki Wakaki's blog 2010, May 25-Tamiki Wakaki's blog :*Job: Keima's Mother :*Age: ? :*Birthday: 25 May :*Bloodtype: AB :*Height: 168 cm :*Weight: 49 kg :*BWH: 89-56-86 :Keima's mother resembles a typical shōjo manga-style mother; optimistic, ditsy, and loving. However, when she is angry, Mari removes her glasses and lets her hair down and changes her personality completely. Keima claims that she used to be a part of a biker gang, and has shown violent tendencies that reflect this. ; :*Age: 17 :*Class: 2-B :A second-year Maijima High School Academy student enrolled in Class 2-B. Miyako is a close friend of Ayumi and Chihiro. She has a long hair and freckles on her cheeks. Track-and-field club member. :After Chihiro Arc, she became a member of Chihiro's band. Responsible for the keyboard (KORG X50). :Her name comes from . ; :A friend of Ayumi and Miyako. Track-and-field club member. :Her name comes from . ; :Chairman of the Library Committee. She wears glasses and has her hair braided. :Her name comes from . ; :*Age: 22+ :*Class: 2-B :A born sadist, Nikaido is Keima's homeroom and national language teacher. She has been ignoring Keima ever since he told her that there are 5012 games that are more fun than her lessons. In Chapter 101, there is proof that Nikaido is from hell, whether she is a new or old devil. She may be part of the runaway spirit squad because she captured the spirit that Haqua accidentally let loose and the spirit in Hinoki Kasuga; she also had the skull that Elsea and Haqua also has. :Nikaido is also a school senior of Jun Nagase. :Her name comes from . ; :Maijima High's English teacher and the Head of Arts Clubs. Kodama's personality is similar to that of Nikaido and he has a tendency to deny students from doing what they enjoy, such as denying the creation of a Light Music Club for Chihiro's band unless they all manage to achieve 100 percent in the oncoming test. Kodama has an insidious nature against Keima, because he cannot do anything about Keima playing games in his class due to the fact that Keima was able to ace all of the tests given out by Kodama. ; appeared in 2008 issue 38, Weekly Shōnen Sunday [[sugoroku] game, Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai -A One Summer Experience-] :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 27 July :A swimming club member at Maijima High. :Her name comes from . ; 2008, August 07-Tamiki Wakaki's blog :*Job: Loop Art Club Member :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 11 August :*Bloodtype: B :*Height: 160 cm :*Weight: 50 kg :*BWH: 85-60-88 :Heroine of "Crayon - Sora no Art", Atelier Lilith's game for PFP that can't be cleared because of the bugs. :Her name comes from . ; :Rieko's granddaughter. Has a same looks with Rieko when she was a child. ;Hatori Yuu :Keima's 10,000th target captured in galge. ; :Yokkyun. Main heroine of a PFP game. "Yokkyun" who seems to be drawn in a parody style of famed visual novel ''Kanon.The World God Only Knows manga; Chapter 60, Page 10. Novel Original Characters The following characters so far only appears in the TWGOK's light novels, not in the manga. ; The World God Only Knows novel; "Kami to Akuma to Tenshi", Heroine Memo :*Job: Flower Field Resident :*Birthday: 7 October :*Bloodtype: AB :*Height: 158 cm :*Weight: 48 kg :*BWH: 86-59-82 :A girl cosplayed as an angel who rescued Keima from fire in a cafe. Her speech and conduct is the so-called (which Keima categorized as , going around stores' neon signs calling it "Star Pilgrim Quest", searching for "Eternal Plus" and saying other incomprehensible things. Has a nice body style and sharp intuition. Sometimes shows a cold expression. :Born in a rich family, she received a strict management education and special education at home and go to special school for the riches. She almost has no time for herself and her parents prohibit her hobby for picture book. Her family policy imposes a subtraction system called "Minus Check", every time she does something that considered not good she will get substraction, and after reaching some point she will be punished. Oppressed by the constrained life, she imagines a fiction world inside her head and often make an eccentric actions. :Her name comes from . ; :*Job: Tea Ceremony Club Member :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 6 June :*Class: 2-B :*Bloodtype: A :*Height: 156 cm :*Weight: 47 kg :*BWH: 83-58-81 :Keima's classmate. A quiet girl, in the class she usually reading alone and does not actively interact with other. From the start, she already have an interest on Keima and always looking at him. :Different with her sister, she is not good socializing with people, to fix it she joins tea ceremony club and always participates in the class activity. But it doesn't go well and talking with others too much makes her want to puke. She can talk normally with her family. :Her name comes from . ; :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 6 June :Goes to another high school, has no acquaintance in Maijima High School. Opposites with her sister, sociable and really active. Approaches Keima while pretending as Asami to know more about him because Asami shows interest on Keima. :Her name comes from . ; The World God Only Knows novel; "Inori to Noroi to Kiseki", Heroine Memo :*Job: Evil Spirit Exterminator :*Birthday: 2 January :*Bloodtype: O :*Height: 174 cm :*Weight: 52 kg :*BWH: 94-61-92 :A miko in Toyoboshi-jinja, Mt. Uryu. In her middle twenties, she has a mature beauty although she doess not really took concern about it. Talks exaggeratedly like a samurai. Dignified and diligent, easy to hang out with and cares for others. She also handles domestic chores flawlessly, but in the other side she is a klutz. Has mysterious ability to create barrier etc. In pursue of that released by Mogami in the past. :Mogami was a gal game programmer, scenario writer and artist who renowned for the horror games. To make a ultimate horror game, he released Akuoni from Toyoboshi-jinja and accomplished on inserting it to the last game he made, . :Her name comes from . ; :*Job: Genius Girl Member :*Age: 17 :*Birthday: 18 May :*Bloodtype: A :*Height: 153 cm :*Weight: 42 kg :*BWH: 81-54-79 :Maijima High School student. Has no interest on anything, even herself. Almost never show any emotion. Has a great talent that if she wants to, she can get excellent grades for everything, whether it's sport or science. Even Keima acknowledged her as a genius. But, because of her talent, there is nothing that truly interest her and thus creates a gap in her heart. :After captured by Keima, from the sequent of events, she becomes addicted to gal games and becomes famous in gal game world as " ". :Her name comes from . See also *[[List of Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai chapters|List of The World God Only Knows chapters]] References Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai characters